srythfandomcom-20200214-history
Quest:Rise of the Frost Demon
|Diff = The fight is 9+ at MR 65, but the higher your SP, the quicker it will be. }} General Information This is the end of the quests available in Sevenhorn, but the item reward is useful in regards to the rewards from another quest nearby. Tips * Do not use Telekinesis, Elementalism, Illusion or Archery when prompted before engaging the demon - doing so will drastically reduce your XP reward in most cases (besides which, none of them harm the demon). * Don't use any of your Powers while battling the demon - not even Restoration (doing so will also drastically reduce your XP reward). * Once you've started combat, flee when it's advantageous -- something special happens and you jump right back in. * You can quick combat the demon. This is how the 100 round limit to Quick Combat was found. * Subduing Trissid (rather than killing him) could prove to be a wiser decision in the long run (Hand of Fate decision; also, he's a meagre opponent...). Prerequisites * Walkthrough Once in the village, the locals want to contribute - a boastful young man in particular... * Decide what to do with Trissid: you'll have two chances to refuse his help, the second one showing if the offer was refused the first time. Regardless of the decision made, he will be right behind you after having finished your spat with the demon. Both times a message will warn that these are Hand of Fate decisions. Along the way you'll run across two dozen fleeing goblins , then the demon will make his presence known... * You can gain 16 specific XP to whichever is used: Illusion (40+)/Telekinesis (40+)/Elementalism (40+) or Archery (40+), but BEWARE!. None of these options amount to anything in terms of damage inflicted upon the demon, and while you may be tempted by the XP, those 16 points might cost you ~600 to over 900 combat XP deducted from the reward given for the demon's defeat! * Before engaging your foe, you must first avoid his opening attack by way of a . You'll face this same check every time you re-engage the demon after breaking combat to take a breather and heal. Then comes the close combat: ;IMPORTANT NOTES # Remember to flee when your SP gets low (never let it shrink below 32!), since you get healed completely every time you flee (unlike the demon), and you can jump right back in. Don't wait too long to flee, or you risk getting killed by the demon's special attack while fleeing (highest amount confirmed multiple times was 31 SP - add to that an unlucky low roll of 1, and you could die fleeing with 40-50 SP, depending on your MR rating). # Do not use any Power during combat, not even Restoration! Else you'll suffer the same ~600 to 923 XP deduction penalty, in addition to the fact that your SP is restored every time, but your NV is not. # Every time you re-engage the demon, you'll get information about its health (much like Multiplayer Battles, only this quest predates those by a long stretch of time). # Although the demon's health bar looks full each time you rejoin the fight, this is only because the bar graph representing his SP pool (the graphical representation of his health bar) is re-drawn by the game. But his health is not replenished! If you inflicted 900 points of damage in the first round, the demon will still be 900 SP short of full health when you rejoin combat, and if you look carefully you can see that his remaining SP depletes quicker each time. The pre-battle screen will also spell out the enemy's health status each time, using the familiar terminology ranging from slightly wounded to near death. Once you're done with the demon, you'll gather the , and will have to deal with the human ... * First comes dodging a surprise attack: , * Then, a combat against Killing him isn't very rewarding, resulting in only 1 or 2 XP and some worthless equipment. (As in all other cases, the consequences of your Hand of Fate decisions are unknown at this time.) Rewards * 16 specific experience to Illusion (40+)/Telekinesis (40+)/Elementalism (40+)/Archery (40+) if you use it (see warning under "Tips" and in walkthrough notes) * 102-1025 combat experience for defeating the demon (1800+ SP); (1,025 XP at 3+ without the use of Powers) * (an important item!) * If you kill Trissid: Short Sword (common), Dagger (common), Leather Boots (common) and a few gold pieces (and unknown consequences: a Hand of Fate decision) * 1024 General experience for completing the adventure Category:Partial items quests